


The Best Little Secrets Are Kept

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Next Generation, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al and Scorpius are brilliant at keeping secrets... or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Little Secrets Are Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Written for albuscorpius100 on Livejournal.

Al was not sure when he had first started watching Scorpius Malfoy. It had probably been sometime in fifth year. All he knew was that he was inexplicably drawn to the other boy; who, everyone thought, should have been his mortal enemy. However, he certainly remembered when Scorpius had started noticing him back. Because when they had both realised they were watching the other it had resulted in quick glances, shy smiles and secret meetings in broom closets. Scorpius certainly lived up to his Ravenclaw reputation. He knew a _lot_. Things that Al had not even thought were physically possible.

...

Map watching was James’ favourite thing to do when bored. The amount of secrets he had discovered about people was impressive. There was a new drama going on at the moment and he had started looking nightly to see if his suspicions were confirmed. As expected, he saw the markers labelled _Albus Potter_ and _Scorpius Malfoy_ leave their respective common rooms. When the two had made their way to a deserted classroom midway between the two, they stopped. James closed the Map. Even just as dots on a map it was a bit disturbing to see his brother get laid.

...

Two years. Scorpius was rather impressed with how good they were at this. For two years they had been sneaking around with no one ever knowing that they were even friends let alone more. He groaned as Al pinned him to the wall, his hand straying under Scorpius’ robes and uniform leaving a trail of tingling nerve endings in its wake. They had plans. After Hogwarts they would get a place together and no one could stop them. Being of age meant even if their families did object there was nothing they could do about it. Scorpius could hardly wait.

...

For a Ravenclaw, Scorpius was stupid. Then again, Al could barely be considered a cunning Slytherin, so they were evenly matched in being misplaced in their Houses. They seemed to think that no one knew what they got up to behind closed doors. Actually, that was the problem. What they were doing was in no way behind closed doors. Lily could not do her prefect rounds without running into them. Not that they ever knew. She never interrupted them as that would just be rude. If they wanted to keep it a secret, she was not going to out them.


End file.
